Anda'rikkel Gar'thokk
Basic Information Andariel was the only daughter of Azroz Gar'thokk, a feared and respected lieutenant under Grom Hellscream during the Lordaeron occupation. Spending most of her adult life with the Darkspear trolls after the foundation of Orgrimmar, for several years she trained under watchful eye of several troll witch doctors and magicians. After the fall of the Fire Lord Ragnaros, Andariel was accepted into the Black Omen and deployed to the battle front at Warsong Gulch. In circumstances that are somewhat unclear, several events occurred that resulted in Andariel rejecting the teachings of her Darkspear masters. She suffered an almost fatal wound in a fight with her best friend and companion, rendered permanently blind in one eye- Resulting in her adoption of an eyepatch that became both her symbol and distinguishing feature up until her death. After an unsuccessful attempt to rejoin the fel orcs through communion with Kazzak the Doom Lord, she departed from continental Azeroth for several months. The events surrounding her death are unclear, but she died in relative anonymity, having distanced herself from her ancestral clan and from her Omen Family. Her skull is now one of hundreds kept at the old Omen barracks of Warsong, chiselled with a 'G' on its cheekbone as the last testament to her existence. Appearance Andariel was, in a word, scrawny. While most orc females boasted a chiselled physique on par with their male counterparts, Andariel was plagued with poor health for most of her life. She barely cleared the shoulder of many others of her race, and her muscles were relatively underdeveloped. It stood as a surprise to her enemies on the battlefield that such a diminuitive creature could hoist an axe almost half her size- And that was part of her effectiveness. Since she was young, she kept her head clean-shaven. Only during extended stays in the field would her frizzy, blood red hair appear on her scalp. Her skin was dark, almost like a Blackrock's (leading to speculation of her heritage), and a veritable roadmap of burn scars, gouges, and poorly-healed wounds. She was also profusely tattooed and pierced. Joining Black Omen Kazzak and the Discovery of Gazrael As the Omen Family grew, the powers that be set their eyes towards battlefields that they have previously left untouched. Almost on a whim- (One that the Caliphs and then-Chief came to regret)- The Omen was assembled to march on the location of the dread Doom Lord, Kazzak. It was there that, presumably, Andariel made her case to the harbinger of the Legion. The plea was a stunning failure, as the Doom Lord was much too busy smearing the rust-red dirt of the Blasted Lands with the viscera of her comrades. The Family suffered great losses and made a hasty and panic-filled retreat, leaving the wounded where they laid. Andariel herself narrowly escaped with her life. In events that are now garbled in the memories of those who knew her, the months after the failed march were filled with a strange and violent shift in Andariel's behavior. She excluded herself from Family activities and hired a goblin scribe to teach her how to read and write. Through a process of learning of a suspect character, Andariel began penning a book that was part diary, part grimoire. This was around the time she first started referring to herself as Gazrael, which she continued doing up until her death. The origin of the name and where she adopted it from is unknown. Death The primary source of information concerning Andariel's life in her last months is Kanji Zandalar, her former lover and confidante. According to Zandalar, her last meeting with him was to discuss the book she had written- and lost. She expressed interest in retrieving the book and quickly disappeared again. Andariel's corpse and meagre belongings were returned by an anonymous party to the Omen Warsong Barracks a month afterwards. Her weapons and stable of mounts were assumed as Omen property and eventually redistributed. She was partially cremated and her skull interred on the Bone Pile, and officially listed as one of the Omen's deceased. Category:Horde Shaman Category:Horde Category:Orc Category:Characters